guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Songs
This is a list of songs and poems composed and/or sung by characters in the series. Twilight's Songs and Battle-Taunts Ain't No Equal : "Flutter like a hummingbird, : Dive like an eagle, : Ain't no bird that's my equal." : — ''Twilight, The Capture, page 166 Rat-Faced Birds : ''"You ugly rat-faced birds. : You call yourself a bird? : You call yourself an owl? : You ain't no decent kind of fowl! : They call you Jatt? : They call you Jutt? : I'm gonna toss you in a rut! : Then I'm gonna punch you in the gut! : Then you're gonna wind up on your butt! : Think you're all gizzard! : I seen better lizards. : One-two-three-four, '' : ''You're goin' down, won't ask for more. : Five-six-seven-eight, : You ain't better than fish bait... : Nine-ten-eleven-twelve, : I'm gonna send you straight to hell." : — ''Twilight, The Capture, page 209 : Oh, Twilight! : ''"Oh, wings of silver spread on high, : Fierce eyes of golden light, : Across the clouds of purple hue : In sheer majestic flight— : Oh, Twilight! : Oh, Twilight, most beautiful of owls, : Who sculpts the air : Beyond compare. : With feathers so sublime, : An owl for now— : An owl for then— : An owl for all of time." — ''Twilight, The Journey, pages 46-47 Twilight's Rescue Song : ''"Hush little owl, : You’re with Twi. : I got the moves to get you by. : Big bad crows. : St. Aggie’s scamps : Ain’t got nothin to show this champ. : I’ll pop a spiral : With a twist, : Do a three-sixty : And scatter mist—" — ''Twilight, The Journey, page 215 You Call Yourself Pure : ''"You think those metal claws scare me. : I'll clack my beak till you see three! : Your gizzard's soft as a worm : I'm going to make you : squirm, squirm squirm...." : — ''Twilight, The Rescue, page 182 : ''"We got the fire, we got the punch, : we're gonna make you yarp your lunch. : One two three four five, : you're gonna wonder if you're alive. : Six seven eight nine ten, : you're as stupid as a big ole hen. : I can count forever and a day, : and maybe you better start to pray. : You call yourself pure, : the best owls in sight. : Well, you stink to high heaven, : and you ain't so bright. : You're stuck up as can be : and your gizzards can't handle milkberry tea. : You're no better than gull splat, : and even though you fly, : you're lower than a rat." — ''Twilight, The Rescue, page 184 Auntie This and Auntie That : ''"Oh, Auntie this and Auntie that, : You ain’t nothing but a white-feathered rat. : One-two-three-four, : I got something else in store. : Five-six-seven-eight, : You’re about to meet your fate. : Nine-ten-eleven-twelve, : Oh, great Glaux, you sure do smell! : A special place for egg suckers like you, : Yeah—you’ll make a tasty stew!" : — ''Twilight, The Siege, pages 111-112 These Flames : ''"You smokin' now, : You moonfaced owl. : These flames gonna make you howl. : You gonna skitter : Back to where you from. : And now you think you ain't so dumb? : Well, just let me tell you this— : You dumb as a fish, : Dumb as a snail, : Dumb as a rock, : And I shall prevail!" : — ''Twilight, The Shattering, page 149 Big Bad Owl : ''"Gimme four, gimme five : I'll take you live. '' : ''I'm a bad bad owl : I'll make you dive. : Make you howl : For your momma and pop : Chase you around : Till you drop. : Now you goin' to hear my thunder : Next you goin' to start to wonder : He's here : He's there : He's everywhere : This big bad owl : He don't scare." : — ''Twilight, The Burning, page 101 Vulture Culture : ''"I’ve had enough of your vulture culture. : Now hustle on, you stink butt birds, : Hustle on and hear my words. : You’re cowards, and I’ll slice you up, : Then feed you to the wolves for sup. : You got splat for brains, : Your gizzards are lame : And now you’re going to play my game!" : — ''Twilight, The Burning, page 185 Monster Mam : ''"General Mam, she don't scare me, : she ain't gonna make me flee. : General Mam, she so dumb, : she don't know which way to run. : Fly by night, fly by day— '' : ''she ain't gonna get away. : She so ugly, that frinkin' face, : she ain't nothing but a fat disgrace. : Disgrace in word, disgrace in deed, : Monster Mam is what I see!" : — ''Twilight, The Golden Tree, page 160 Bring Down the Blue Brigade : ''"Talk about vanities, bunch of wet poop! : Twilight's here to give you the scoop! : You dim-witted creeps feathered blue : Don't mess with me, cause I am cruel. : I do me a little Breath of Qui : Smash you to smithereens and let it be. : Let it be, you crazy creeps : Gonna bring you down, gonna make you weep : Call for your mama, call for your pop— : Hey, I'm Twilight, cream of the crop!" : — ''Twilight, Exile, page 189 Chasing Tarn : ''"Chase that tail! Let him wail. : Slug him, bug him, : That pile of splat. : Mow him down, the dirty rat." : — ''Twilight, Tavis, Cletus, Exile, page 189 Our Verses Shall Fly On : ''"We met before moonrise : And then you left, without good-byes : To my rhymes you did give rise : Your name I chanced upon : Now you are with me, though you are gone : Our verses shall fly on" : — ''Twilight, A Guide Book to the Great Tree, page 40 Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Off Into Danger : ''"Though his nursemaid tells him 'no', : the boy will not be tamed. : He flies off into danger : to be battered, bruised and maimed!" We Fall Asleep : "As the night falls, so do we. : We fall asleep, we fall asleep. : We continue to fall asleep, we fall asleep... : For dreams they come on high...! : We are now asleep, we are now asleep." Into Battle : "Into battle we do fly, : no matter if we're going to die. : A nasty, scary death that hurts quite a lot, : even if our wings are ripped clean off...!" : Songs of the Ga'Hoole Tree Evensong (Night is Done/Glaux is Nigh) : "Night is done, gone the moon, gone the stars : From the skies. : Fades the black of the night. : Comes the morn with rosy light. : Fold your wings, go to sleep, : Rest your gizzards, : Safe you'll be for the day. : Glaux is nigh. : Far away is First Black, : But it shall seep back : Over field : Over flower : In the twilight hour. : We are home in our tree. : We are owls, we are free. : As we go, this we know. : Glaux is nigh." — ''Madame Plonk, The Journey, pages 86-87 Evensong (Night is Done/Glaux is Nigh, Next Verse) : ''"We thank thee for our nights : Neath the moon and stars so bright'' : We are home in our tree : We are owls, we are free : As we go, this we know, Glaux is nigh." — ''Madame Plonk, The Shattering, page 50 The Weather Chaw : ''"We are the owls of the weather chaw. : We take it blistering, : We take it all. : Roiling boiling gusts, : We're the owls with the guts. : For blizzards our gizzards : Do tremble with joy. : An ice storm, a gale, how we love blinding hail. : We fly forward and backward, : Upside down and flat. : Do we flinch? Do we wail? : Do we skitter or scutter? : No, we yarp one more pellet : And fly straight for the gutter! : Do we screech? Do we scream? : Do we gurgle? Take pause? : Not on your life! : For we are the best : Of the best of the chaws!" — ''Ezylryb, The Journey, page 176 | Ruby, ''The Burning, pages 64-65 | Bell, The River of Wind, pages 30-31 The Song of the Colliers : "Give me a hot coal glowing bright red, : Give me an ember sizzling with heat, : These are the jewels made for my beak. : We fly between flames and never get singed : We plunge through the smoke and never cringe. : The secrets of fire, its strange winds, its rages, : We know it all as it rampages : Through forests, through canyons, : Up hillsides and down. : We'll track it. : We'll find it. : Take coals by the pound. : We'll yarp in the heart of the hottest flame : Then bring back its coals and make them tame. : For we are the colliers brave beyond all : We are the owls of the colliering chaw!" : — ''Bubo, The Journey, page 208 Harvest Hymn : ''"Dearest tree we give our thanks : for your blessings through the years. : Vines heavy with sweet berries : nourish us and quench our fears. : And in times of summer droughts, : searing heat or winters cold, : from your bounty freely given : we grow strong and we grow bold. : : Let us always tend with care : Your bark, your roots, your vines so fair. : — ''Madame Plonk and Dewlap, The Rescue, page 66 ''| ''Blythe, The War of the Ember, page 1 Bubo's Drinking Song : ''Drink, drink to old Ga'Hoole --- : boola boola boola boole! : Come along, mates, and give a tipple ---'' : ''how that wine makes gizzards ripple!" : — ''Bubo, The Rescue, page 66 Chant of the Ember : ''"Oh, dearest Ember of great Hoole, : guard our tree most great. : Warm our gizzards, make us wise, : lead us in your holy ways. : Give us comfort, let tumult cease, : bless each owl so safe we'll keep. : We sing to you, your glowing splendor : Radiant with magen's grace. : So we ask that peace be with us, : and in you our trust do place. : — ''Madame Plonk, The Golden Tree, pages 60-61 Hail the Glow of the Ember : ''"Eternal ember, strong and glowing, : let your light suffuse our tree. : Most holy spirit of the fires, : deliver us from fate most dire." : — ''Madame Plonk, The Golden Tree, pages 112-113 Good Luck Song : ''"Luck be in my feathers, sorrows I untether, : Luck be in my feathers for all that I will weather. : : Gather at the waters : Owls of all the land, : All my sons and daughters : Let ill omens be banned. : : Come sing a joyful note : To help improve our lot, : Sorrows that yonder float : Shall quickly be forgot. : : Let the owlipoppen drift : Toward the light of dawn, : In waters that run swift : Our fortunes be redrawn. : : Luck be in my feathers, sorrows I untether, : Luck be in my feathers for all that I will weather." : — ''Uli Plonk, A Guide Book to the Great Tree, pages 122-123 Songs of St. Aegolius Academy The Hymn : ''"Hail to St. Aegolius : Our Alma Mater. : Hail, our song we raise in praise of thee : Long in the memory of every loyal owl : Thy splendid banner emblazoned be. : Now to thy golden talons : Homage we're bringing. : Guiding symbol of our hopes and fears : Hark to the cries of eternal praises ringing : Long may we triumph in the coming years." : — Owls of St. Aggie's, ''The Capture'''','' page 27 The Special Quality : "To find one's special quality : One must lead a life of deep humility. : To serve in this way : Never question but obey : Is the blessing of St. Aggies' charity." '' : — Owls of St. Aggie's, [[The Capture|''The Capture]], page 32 Pellets Have Their Stories : "Every pellet has a story all its own. : Every pellet has a story all its own. : With its fur and teeth and bones : And one or two stones, : Every pellet has a story all its own : We shall dissect every pellet with glee. : Perhaps we'll find a rodent's knee. : And never shall we tire : In the sacred task that we conspire, : Nor do our work less than perfectly : And those bright flecks at the core, : Which make our hearts soar, : Shall forever remain the deepest mystery." : — ''Enslaved Owlets of the Pelletorium, The Capture, pages 62-63 | ''The Rescue, page 162 The Eggorium : "By these eggs we set a store : We sort them out and ask for more. : Pygmy, Elf, Spotted, and Snowy : Make our gizzards get all glowie. : Barn Owls, Great Grays, Barred, and Screech : Give our hearts an extra beat. : The work's top secret, that is true, : But we are the best -- the eggorium crew! : Don't give a hoot that no one flies : For upon these eggs the future relies. : Such is our noble destiny : To guard St. Aggie's through eternity!" : — Enslaved Owlets of the Eggorium, ''The Capture'', page 106 Relieve Us : "Come to us and quackle and quank. : Relieve us of our stirrings : With your fangs so sharp and bright : Take this blood that's always purring. : Through our hollow bones it flows : To each feather and downy fluff. : Quell the terrible, horrid urge that so often prinkles us, : Still our dreams, make slow our thoughts : Let tranquillity flood our veins. : Come to us and drink your fill : So we might end our pains." : — Enslaved Owlets of St. Aggie's, ''The Capture'', page 136 : Gadfeather Songs When We Gadfeathers Roamed : "From a time before time : when we gadfeathers roamed : o’er mountains, valleys, and sea, : We sought not a home, : not a limb for a perch, : we only wanted to be free. : Now the sky is our hollow, : the stars we do follow. : The wind is our friend. : That’s all we need in the end; : To fly and rarely rest. : The whole world is our nest. : Let us be, let us be, let us be. : Let us be free, free, free!" : — ''Myrrthe, The First Collier, pages 54-55 Fly Away : ''"Fly away with me, : give my loneliness a break. : Fly away with me, : so my heart will never ache. : Fly away with me this night. : Fly away with me, : I'll find a feather for your ruff. : Fly away with me till dawn. : Fly away then we'll be gone. : Hollows we shall leave behind, : fly to places they'll never find. : Fly away with me right now, : I can't wait. : Fly away with me, : don't hesitate. : I want to soar the smee hole drafts : where the steam rises from the sea. : I want to cross the mountain ridge, : I want to see the other side. : We'll preen each other in the moon's light. : Fly away with me. : We shall wake up in the snow, : go where the winds always blow. : Fly away with me! : — ''The Snow Rose, The Coming of Hoole, pages 34-35 | Coryn, The Golden Tree, pages 70-71 | Madame Plonk, ''Exile, page 109 : A Song of Yearning : "Like a flower at the avalanche‟s rim : Like a snowflake in the wind : Like a frost picture in the night : Like a star burning, oh, so bright" : — ''The Snow Rose, The Coming of Hoole, page 89 Here Comes the Night : ''Where go the stars, : where goes the dark, : the night so black and clear? : Worry not, worry not, : night will come again soon. : Dark, dark, fold me in your wings. : Dark, dark, let my gizzard sing. : But now is the time for light— : let it come, let it come. : Bring the sun so bright, : then the shadows beyond the noon : grow long as day grows old. : Worry not, my owls, : the dark will wait for you. : Worry not, the night steals away the day. : Worry not, twilight turns to gray. : Here comes the night, : here comes the night. : — ''The Snow Rose, To Be a King, pages 10-11 Ice Crystals : ''Where the ice meets the sky, : where the trees never grow, : where the water is locked, : so still, forever slow. : Where the wind scours the land, : carving bridges, spires, and peaks, : listen closely, my friend, : and you’ll hear the ice speak. : It speaks of times gone by, : creatures frozen in the deep. : Of a place where time grows still, : a place of long eternal sleep, : where the ice never melts : and the trees never grow. : That is where I long to fly—I have ice crystals in my soul : — ''The Snow Rose, To Be a King, pages 75-76 When an Owl Loves an Owl : ''"When an owl loves an owl : And your gizzard's about to break, : ''Let me tell you, you can't do nothin : Cept to follow in that wake.'' : Don't turn tail, just go on... : — ''Blythe, The War of the Ember, page 2 Fly Away (Reprise) : ''"Fly away with me, : give my loneliness a break. : Fly away with me, so my heart stop its ache. : Rise into the night, : Fly away with me. : Fly with me till dawn, : Hollows we shall leave behind. : Fly with me till dawn, to places they'll never find. : By the pale moonlight, : Fly with my till dawn. : Soar over this land, : In the night sky we'll find glee. : Soar over this land, see the steam rise from the sea. : Soft winds do invite, : Soar over this land. : Fly away with me, : My love, don't hesitate. : Fly away with me, for I can hardly wait. : Our hearts shall take flight, : Fly away with me. : — Brunwella Plonk, Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole, ''pages 39-40 In a War Never Ended : ''Come, gather around, owls : I'll tell you a tale. : It's a story you know : Perhaps all too well. : Hatched in a war : With no end in sight : Two young'uns fledged : For their very first flight. : To be a warrior, is that : What Glaux intended? : To fight to the death : In a war never ended? '' '' : Come soldiers and teachers, : Heed my call. : Lay down your weapons : And try to recall : The nights that were peaceful, : The hollows so snug. : But this war is forever raging : To the bitter end must we always fight? '' '' : Think twice of your own, : Your very first flight. : Will the first be the last and the last be the first? : Is this how our world : Shall finally be cursed? — ''Hanja, The Rise of a Legend, pages 69-70 Other Songs The Centipede Song : ''"What gives a wriggle : And makes you giggle : When you eat 'em? : Whose weensy little feet : Make my heart really beat? : Why, it's those little creepy crawlies : That make me feel so jolly. : For the darling centipede : My favorite buggy feed : I always want some more. : That's the insect I adore : More than beetles, more than crickets, : Which at times give me the hiccups. : I crave only to feed : On a juicy centipede : And I shall be happy forevermore." : — ''Soren, The Capture, pages 11-12 | Nyra, The Shattering, pages 65-66 : Burrow, Scrape, Excavate : ''"Coo-coo-coo-ROOOO! : Coo-coo-coo-ROOOO! : Burrow, scrape, : Excavate : Through gravel, ice, hard-packed earth : Through sand, through muck, through mire. : We pit, we dig, we gouge, : and never do we tire. : Our legs are bare, : Our talons sharp, : We drill the earth and know the spots : Where rock crumbles into soil, : Where shale can shift and slide like oil. : Coo-coo-coo-ROOOO! : Coo-coo-coo-ROOOO! : We shall burrow through and through." : — ''Sylvana, The Siege, pages 178-179 Your Rage : ''"Erraghh tuoy bit mik in strah. : Erraghh tuoy frihl in mi murm frissah di Naftur, regno di frahmm. : Erraghh tuoy bity mi plurrh di glauc. : E mi't, di tuoy." : "Your rage will be the jewel of my crown. : Your rage burns in me like the fires of the Naftur, ruler of the flames. : Your rage is my life's blood. : And mine, yours." : — ''Nyra, The Siege, page 141 I'm Coming Home :: ''"I'm coming home to my tall tree :: In a forest deep and green, :: Where my owl chicks wait for me :: Tucked away in my tall tree. :: I bring you vole, :: I bring coon. :: The blood's not cold, :: I'll be there soon. :: And from my breast, :: I'll pluck some down, :: So you can rest :: 'Til the moon grows round. :: Sleep on, babes, grow strong. :: May your feathers fledge, '' :: ''Your wings grow long. :: And then at day's edge :: When dark drinks light, :: We'll rise together in chick's first flight. :: I'm coming home to my tall tree :: In a forest deep and green, :: Where my mum waits for me :: Tucked away in my tall tree, :: Oh, my mum waits for me!" — ''Eglantine, The Shattering, pages 61-62 A War for Heart, Gizzard, and Mind : ''"The time has come, : The claws are passed. : An old owl rests, : A die's been cast. : It is a war for heart, gizzard, and mind. : The weapons they wield, more deadly than mine. : A blade draws blood, : A fire burns. : But with the flecks, : A mind unlearns, : A soul unhinges, : And then a gizzard quakes and cringes. : Senses dull, : Reason scatters. : The heart grows numb, : An owl shatters. : But these six owls are strong and bold, : And their story has not yet been told. : — ''Ezylryb, The Shattering, pages 171-172 Believe : ''"Set your wings upon the sea wind : Set your eyes upon the steam : Feel the billow of the updraft : And believe in your dream : Know the mercy of these waters : Know the safety of the sky : Hear the voices in the distance : And believe -- they will not lie." : — ''Twilla, The Burning, page 154 Issenblomen (The Ice Flowers) : ''"At the edge of the avalanche : At the glacier's icy rim : Grows the flower of the snowfields : Trembling in the wintry wind. : It dares to live on edges : Where naught else would ever grow. : So fragile, so unlikely : An owl slices through this blow. : She dares the katabats : Her gizzard madly quivers, : But for her dearest of friends : She vows she will deliver : Like the lily of the avalanche : The glacier's icy rose : Like a flower of the wind : The bright fierceness in her glows. : The bravest are the small : The weakest are the strong : The most fearful find the courage : To battle what is wrong." : — ''Snorri, The Burning, page 158 : King Nyroc : ''"There were three scrooms who came to me : And said Nyroc shall be king : And with this Special ceremony : His glory shall long and loudly ring." — ''Nyra, The Hatchling, page 54 Feather Number Eleven : ''"There is a feather I’ve been told : That helps owls fly high and bold. : Oh, welcome back, number eleven, : You lift me from hagsmire up to heaven." : — ''Nyroc, The Hatchling, page 164 Song of Hagsfiends : ''"We are the voices of the dead. : We’ve come to tell you what to dread. : A feeble prince, you’ve taken flight. : You shall be ours before the night. : But if your gizzard gallgrot gets : A king of kings it shall beget." : — Hagsfiend Scrooms, The Hatchling, ''page 184 : Hagsfiend Coryn's Curse : ''"Your gizzards are a-wobble, : Your gall grot turned to mush. : I shall take you all to hagsmire : And rip out all your guts. : I shall make you my slaves, : Condemn you to shame, : Unless you learn to play : My great and evil game." : — ''Coryn, The Outcast, pages 48-49 A Poem in Honor of Myrrthe :: ''"I see her in the wind, :: I see her in moon’s light, :: I see whiteness in the dark, :: I see her day and night. :: When the dawn meets the morning, :: when twilight slips to night, :: I think of dearest Myrrthe, :: a bird so white, so bright. :: She is the snow of the N’yrthghar, :: her whiteness curls in breaking seas. :: She is everywhere I look, :: but she still is lost to me. :: She is the song in my heart, :: she is the wind beneath my wing. :: Her mercy knew no bounds, :: her faith as deep as any sea. :: She is everywhere I look, :: yet she still is lost to me." :: — ''Siv, The First Collier, page 123 Polar Bear Naming Ceremony : ''"In the mighty roiling waters : of this cold and icy sea, : may you swim 'neath Ursa's eyes : may you grow up strong and free. : May you be true to your nature, : swift in water and on land, : for you stand the tallest of the tall : in this white and icebound land. : The greatest of the great in stature : and in power, : there is nary a living thing a polar bear : cannot devour. : : And like your mum be massive in matters of the heart. : Be of good cheer and loyal, dear Anka and dear Rolf." : — ''Siv, The Coming of Hoole, pages 31-32 Tenshu's Spring Poem : ''"Soon it will be spring : Ice melts : The Puoy bird will whoop and wipe its muddy feet on a leaf : A bud begins to unlock its secret." : — ''Tengshu, The River of Wind, page 170 Blue Brigade Chant : "''Fire does redemption bring : Cleansing flames for which we sing. : Scour the soul, prepare the mind, : Make us to all vanities blind. : Bring your gaudies, profane art, : Singe it, burn it, all is skart! : Let there be nought but ash, : Make redemption ours at last." : — ''Blue Brigade, Exile, page 145 : Ancient Ambalan Poem : ''"In a night sky drenched in flames : Thus begin the Balefire games. : Then high above the conflagration : Comes the brightest green formation. : Robed in Ambala's greenest green : Their brains so fit, their gizzards keen, : “Greenowls" is their special name. : Cloaked in moss they play the game : Merry, fast, and fair they play : Until the night fades into day. : The fires die, begin to smolder, : The embers grow cold, then colder. : Another Balefire come and gone : Ambala's Greenowls praised in song." : — ''Greenowls, Exile, pages 146-147 The Greenowls Are Coming : ''"The path is a ribbon of moonlight across a dusky sea. : The wind sings a song that beckons us : To that great and mighty tree. : : We are the Greenowls of Ambala, clad in raiments of moss, : Sprigged with lichens and grasses : Then gilded with silvery frost. : : Fair and square we play—for a sporting lot we are. : We ride the boisterous Balefire gusts : And we reach for every star." : — ''Greenowls, Exile, page 174 Song of the Greenowls : ''"We are the Greenowls of Ambala, : Across thermals we scrambala. : To the top with a bounce : We would like to announce : That downdrafts don‟t faze us : And hardly amaze us. : We catch bonks on the fly : While eating milkberry pie. : Dance a fine little jig : Then alight on a twig. : Oh, we‟re the jolliest of jollies, : We mossy green owlies. : So, hip-hip-hooray!" : — ''Greenowls, Exile, page 178 Song of Relinquishment : ''"And to the flames consign things vain : Give up your prideful ways. : Submission is the path to grace : Where each owl knows its place. : Bless our Striga for his suffering, : For his enduring pain. : ''Scour our gizzards of the vanities : Horrible shameful stain. : A-Glaux!" : — ''Blue Brigade, Exile, page 178 Bess's Ritual Song : "''Glaux ring in this noble owl, : Sound the clapper made of mist. : Ting ting, I hear it now. : How can a scroom resist : This lovely tolling sound, : Which calls you from high? : Fly on dear Da, fly on : Owl angels wait and sigh." : — ''Bess, The War of the Ember, page 16 : Song for a Dying Boreal Owl : ''I am the chimes in the night, : The sound within the wind : I am the tolling of glaumora : For the souls of long-lost kin. : : I shall sing you the stars, : Where your scroom shall finally rest : neath the great bell of the sky'' : In a tower of cloud crests. : — ''Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger, The Golden Tree, page 46 | Bess, The War of the Ember, page 18 Two Twilights : ''"He ain‘t blue and he ain‘t Barn, : Holy racdrops, it must be Tarn! : They say he be a genius owl. : Say he‘s a genius, I say he‘s a dud, : Bad-butt owl just like old Kludd! : Let it burn, let it burn! : Oh, let it burn, burn him not you! : A nice burrow stew! : Burn their butts naked as their legs, : Now just watch them start to beg." : — ''Tavis and Cletus, The War of the Ember, page 144 My Desert, My Home : ''"My desert, my home, : You better leave us alone! : This is my sky, you hear? : The brothers gray you ought to fear. : Pure this, pure that, : I'll see you go splat!" : — ''Tavis, Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole, page 125 Ode to My Son Cassius at Twilight : ''"At twilight you came : so fragile so slight : I gave you your name : Your song I shall write : My heart you have won : from the moment you hatched : My precious new son : your worth is unmatched : Now it's for you that I sing : my soul filled with pride : To me you can cling : till you can fly alongside : I offer you this, my melodic phrase : For you are my most beloved of Grays" : — ''Skye, A Guide Book to the Great Tree, page 37 First Slime Song : ''"Lick the slime, : There is time. : Dear owlet, : You have hatched. : Now you feed : As is decreed. : May you grow big and strong, : Fledge your wings, : Learn to sing. : But this is your first feed, : So to you we say, Glauxspeed!" : — ''Hanja, The Rise of a Legend, page 6 The Uuul-glutch : ''"Uuul-glutch! Uuul-glutch! : Let the sound ring out. : There's a little critter that : No longer scampers about. : Lodged in the gizzard : Fast and cozy it does lay. : And soon a pellet is on its way." : — ''Gundesfyrr, The Rise of a Legend, pages 14-15 Hatching Song : ''"Jump, jump! : Bump, bump! : ''Wouldn't it be somethin : If you just started thumpin' : A little crack is all you need, : No wider than a tiny seed. : It's much more fun outside : Than in. : Now crack that egg, : Let the party begin!" : — ''Lyze, The Rise of a Legend, page 87 At the Old Grog Tree Tonight : ''"Me and my mate : We got a date '' : ''At the old grog tree tonight. : She used to drink bangle '' : ''But I got her to bingle, '' : ''And you know what happened then! '' : ''For I drank the bingle : And now I ain’t single, '' : ''So let’s drink and drink again. '' : ''I got my cup hanging in the old grog tree, '' : ''She’s got her cup right beside me. '' : ''We’ll bingle the bangle '' : ''And jangle the jingle, '' : ''Then I’ll fly into the night : '' With my heart’s delight. '' : And come the morn '' : ''Back to the tree again, '' : ''Where our cups await '' : ''And we’ve got a date. '' : ''We’ll start all over again." : — ''Unnamed Gadfeather, The Rise of a Legend'' Warriors of Kiel : "Hail, hail, warriors valiant, '' : ''We’ll conquer them yet. '' : ''With our banners flying, '' : ''We’ll pursue them to their deaths! '' : ''For we are warriors of Kiel. '' : ''We don’t give in, '' : ''We don’t give up. '' : ''We fight to the end '' : ''And never bend. '' : ''Now let’s raise a cup!" : — ''Unnamed Gadfeather, The Rise of a Legend'' Category:Culture